Hiccup meet Ash
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: After Hiccup got denied by Astrid to be his girlfriend Hiccup then meets Astrid's cousin and he starts to..well ya gotta find out. And I know the new character is from ReptileLover100! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was walking in woods as the soft breeze whipped his hair lightly. Tears sticking on his cheeks as more tears came down landing in his hands. He felt angry and stupid. It felt like something was dying inside him the pain and sadness growing more and more every time he cried or whimpered. His head was aching and he wouldn't stop crying.

He then heard large bells all the way from Berk. Hiccup grunted and wiped his tears away and ran to Berk before his father could announce anything. " Come on Toothless." He sniffed walking into the crowd with the flapping of dragons. Hiccup's forest green eyes caught a glimpse of Astrid. Hiccup gulped. _Astrid._ She had the silky blond hair in a braid, those sparkling blue eyes. Always so filled with passion and hard working.

Yes, they were friends, but Hiccup finally asked her if she could be his girlfriend she then nicely turned him down. Astrid then looked at Hiccup with a small smile on her face and a begging forgiveness face. Hiccup let small tears fall and smiled at her before nodding. She smiled wide. _Oh how that smile always makes me melt._ Hiccup thought as Astrid looked away her golden blond braid swaying behind her.

" All right everyone settle down!" A booming voice said with a laugh. Thornado gave off a roar and everyone turned to Stoick. He laughed and exclaimed, " All right so all of you Vikings don't get mixed up with an Outcast here, Astrid's cousin will be coming and see is new so she doesn't know you don't get her mixed up with an Outcast just because you've never seen her, okay?"

As his father was talking about some other important things Hiccup jumped on Toothless and flew to the woods. " Great just what I need another Astrid." Hiccup muttered and let his head hang down as Toothless tried to cheer him up.

**All right if you guys like Astrid and Hiccup than this is NOT your story! This is Hiccup and Ash and I know Ash is a character from ReptileLover100's stories and since I know her she said I could use her character! READ AND REVIEW **


	2. Chapter 2

A light rain dropped from the dark clouded sky, dropping into Hiccup's hair and clothes. The rain didn't bother him at all. The rain was the feeling Hiccup was having he sniffled as he saw Toothless jump in action, his jet black ears popping up, his eyes going big, him smiling, and his tail wagging as if he were a dog. Hiccup looked confused then saw a shadow in the distance.

They walked closer to it, then Hiccup screamed and hid behind Toothless. Toothless nudged him and rolled his eyes gently. Hiccup looked up and sighed. It was just Astrid._ WHAT ASTRID?_ " Oh hey Hiccup." She was sitting on a rock her legs crossed and was looking at the colors splashed into the sky. Hiccup gulped as Toothless smirked and quietly snicked away. The way the setting sun reflected on her hair made it glow even more, her sky blue eyes sticking out as she watched the water, and she was smiling widely.

Hiccup cleared his throat. She was surprised and got her battleaxe ( yes that's how you spell Battleaxe) and threw it to the person next to her. Hiccup yelped and ducked, the axe hitting the tree, making small pieces of the bark fall lightly to the rough ground.

" Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, " Are you okay? I really didn't need to it-" She exclaimed. " No no I'm fine." Hiccup said brushing some dirt off his clothes. She sighed and a patted a spot next to her. He gulped and smiled lightly.

They just sat in a awkward, yet comfortably silence. " Um, s-so As, um Astrid, w-what are, er, y-you doing here?" Hiccup stuttered. He felt ike an idiot can't he just talk to Astrid like a normal person!? She laughed as Hiccup felt it swim around his ears like music. She turned to him with her glowing blue eyes and the sun catching her so perfectly.

" I'm waiting for my cousin, Ash." She said. Hiccup sighed and mumbled again, " Great another Astrid." He turned to her with his lips pressed together like he was going to say something. She said something first, " Look Hiccup, I just really hope you can forgive me and we can just go back to being friends." She said. " And I saw you being disappointed, it was because of me I know it. Hiccup it's just I'm not ready for this, maybe some day I am, but not now. Please tell me you forgive me,_ for real."_

Hiccup looked into her amazing sky blue eyes, and thought, '_ How could anyone not forgive Astrid?'_ He smiled and took a deep breath, " I...I forgive you." He smiled and she smiled. '_ DAH! She knows how much I love her smile!'_ He thought.

" All right Hiccup I'm going to do this one last time, to tell you I'm really sorry." Hiccup nodded as Astrid told him to close his eyes. He did. Suddenly, he felt a hot breath tickle on his skin giving him goosebumps and a shiver, then he felt something on his lips! His forest green eyes shot open wide, and saw Astrid's lips on his. Before he could kiss back she let go.

Then in the corner of her eye a large Viking ship was heading to Berk, she smiled. " Hiccup Ash is here and I'm gonna be back in a bit stay here." She got up and went to the ship coming to Berk.

Hiccup was still frozen with shock. Astrid kissed him for the last time, Astrid _kissed_ **him**. Her lips were the color of rosebuds, the felt chapped, but smooth and they just felt like Hiccup was going to die. He smiled wide, before the tears fell again. " * Sniffle* S-she'll n-never l-like m-m-mee." He put his face in his hands, telling himself he will NEVER get a girlfriend.

Then a low growl came. Toothless came out of the shadows growling even more as more rain came down on them. ( Yes even though it was raining there was still a sunset) He looked like he was about to pounce on the shadow as it came closer. Hiccup tried to calm him down, but it never works.

The shadow hit the amount and Toothless roared with fury, and pounced. There was a scream and he jumped to see Astrid trying to get Toothless off a girl.  
" Toothless!" Hiccup called. " She's a friend, well will be." Toothless's eyes grew big with an, " Sorry" looked to the girl.

" All right Ash this is the first person I want to introduce you to." Ash stepped slowly and asked, " You're not going to pounce on me are you?" She asked. Hiccup let out a small laugh and put his hand out. " No. I'm not." Ash came slowly she was shaking with fear and more goosebumps were crawling on her skin, well who wouldn't you just got attacked by a DRAGON for Thor's sake!

Hiccup felt his breath stop, a lump the size of a watermelon in his throat, and his heart stop then go on, but louder. _THIS_ is Ash?! Hiccup just kept starring at her. She had long chocolate brown hair that was shimmering and shinning even without the sun or sunset. She had perfectly tanned skin with small freckles around her cheeks they weren't totally visible though. She had these beautiful, striking hazel eyes. He just looked i them and didn't want to look back, her eyes were like he was in a pool of hazel chocolate, they just shinned on there own, perfectly.

She then shot him a smile which Hiccup thought he was going to melt in his boots, _2 times!_ She just had these white sparkling teeth and a cute little tooth gap, Hiccup thought that fit her, IT WASN'T A HUUUUGGGEEE TOOTH GAP, it was small, not very visible, but otherwise her teeth looked perfect.

And she smelled nice. OKAY! Hiccup just thought that and he know it sounded strange, but really! She smelled like Vanilla and Cinnamon, perfect together. She had her hair down, a one strap tang top, a jet black jacket, a dark grey barbarian skirt, a gold belt, and boots.

" Hiccup meet Ash."

**ALL RIGHT GUYS OR GALS! I really hope ya like my second chapter! I WILL BE uploading soon! Read and Review to my stories and ReptileLover100 stories!**


End file.
